Turning Human
by Krymsan-Dragyness
Summary: Holly is Foaly's science project, when she loses her memory!!! Now she is Human and doesn't know who she is, or how she got there... What happens when she finds herself in the arms of Artemis Fowl?
1. CF

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I don't own any of these characters... Eoin Colfer does!!! If you  
don't get that, you may have some problems...   
  
******************************************************************************  
Chapter One: C.F.  
  
The sun was looking over the Earth for the last time before it sank into it's lonely night's  
sleep. Beautiful pinks and purples made the scenery all the more elegant. Holly admired her  
surroundings, before heading back to haven. She was thinking about how it most feel to live in a  
place full of radiance, and enchantment. Her figure slid across her helmet pushing the little green  
button that made her invisible. She had just finished the ritual, it had been a long time since she  
had preformed it. In fact the last time she did, she had been attacked by Artemis Fowl.   
"Holly, your taking to long! D'arvit! Get back to Haven, A.S.A.P., or how ever those  
Mud Men put it!" Root's alarming voice came over the intercom. Holly snapped out of her little  
day dream, and almost giggled at the fact Commander Root was quoting Mud Men.   
  
******************************************************************************   
"Root!" sang the annoyingly happy centaur. "Commander Root!"  
"What do you want Foaly?" Julius Root had been eating his lunch when he was rudely  
interrupted.  
"Commander, do you know that chemical substance I've been working on?" Foaly  
smiled wildly.  
"Yes, it's about time we talked about your smelly science experiment," Root whipped his  
face with his hands and then rubbed his hands on his pants. Typical male.  
"Guess what!"   
"Foaly, you know as well as anyone that I hate guessing games!" Roots face turned a  
shade redder.  
"Commander Root hate is such a strong word-"  
"LOOK FOALY, I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL MY THAT!" Julius bellowed, forcing  
Foaly to take a step back. Holly was outside the door, she had just returned from the ritual, and  
had to refrain from laughing.  
"Commander calm down, I have good news," Foaly assured him. "The council has  
approved C.F. and is allowing me to test it on field agents!" Foaly almost jumped when hearing  
these words even though he was the one who said them.  
"What in Haven is C.F.?" was the confused response of Julius Root.  
"C.F. is Classified Formula, which can turn any fairy into a Mud Man, or Mud Women,"  
Foaly smiled.  
Root sat in his swivel chair, confused for a moment. "And the Council approved this  
C.F. for field training why?"  
Foaly's jaw dropped as if the answer wasn't obvious, "because if fairies can look like the  
Mud people then we can go up to the surface more."  
"Who do you have in mind?" Root didn't bother asking any more questions, he was angry  
enough, all he could think was istupid horse..i  
"Captain Holly Short, and Chix Sir," Foaly lowered his glance in case of explosion. It  
was a good thing too.  
"WHAT, two agents! That's impossible, next you'll want the whole fleet!" Root turned a  
deep red- or purple rather.  
"The experiment needs two agent of the opposite gender, it's not all of the LEPrecon,"  
Foaly tried to explain.  
"I'll go by myself," Holly offered, she was now standing in the door way, it was hard not  
to hear what was going on inside. "I'm sure that you can do another test on some one else after  
I'm done." Holly wasn't sure she wanted to go, but she would be up there again...  
Root glared at her, "See, she'll go alone, and when she comes back you can have Chix,"  
Root smiled, he got his way, for once. Not exactly, but at least one thing was going for him.  
"Fine, Holly thank you for participating," Foaly guided her to the lab. He explained that  
tomorrow night she was going to go above the surface take a sip of the potion and wait and see  
what happens.  
"I don't like the sound of this," Holly could feel her stomach making that offal turning  
noise.  
"Look it's not as bad as it sounds, just walk around, go to a few public places and calm  
back, it's that simple," Foaly reassured her.  
"What is suppose to happen again?" She asked still feeling like she should know more.  
"You will look feel, walk, talk, and act like a Mud Women, but you will be a fairy, with  
full use of magic," Foaly smiled as if it were ingenious.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Holly had a bad feeling about this, but wanted so bad to see the surface again. "How long  
do I have before the C.F. runs out?"  
"Who knows?" Foaly winked and handed her a vial.  
"Thanks, if I die I'll come back and hunt you," Holly teased, but she wasn't sure if she  
was joking or not.  
"I'm scared," he teased back, not noticing the seriousness in her voice. "See you when  
you get back!" he waved and walked away.   
Holly climbed into the pod, and headed for the surface.  
  
******************************************************************************  
It was dark by the time she got to the surface, and the only piece of equipment she had  
was an ear microphone. i she though iI have a Foaly in my headi. She looked  
around, and realized she wasn't far off from the Fowl Manor, maybe she could play a joke on  
Artemis. She stared off for a little while, then pulled out the potion. Her eye's watched the  
liquid swirl around in the glass. "One small step for Holly," she paused chuckling to herself.  
"And one giant step for Fairy Kind!" she exclaimed, taking a gulp of the offal smelling solution.   
For a few moments she couldn't feel anything happen, suddenly she fell. She cried out in pain, it  
felt like she had been hit by a transport. She laid in the soft grass, knocked out by the pain...  
  
^-^   
Authors Note: ok, ok this is my first Fan fiction ever, it may Suck. If it does see that little purple  
button down at the bottom of the page, press it and tell me... I really hoped you enjoyed it though,  
thanks... 


	2. Clear thoughts

Clear Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (yet), but the mirror...  
  
Artemis walked back and forth. "Why Juliet on Earth would you bring this girl here?" Artemis was enraged, that Juliet would bring, a girl here! She could be a spy, after all she was found out cold in the forest behind the manor.  
"She was half dead ARTY," she made Arty more dramatic for effect.  
"Fine but if she does-"  
"She is half DEAD, I doubt she will even move!" Juliet complained.  
"Now Juliet, you must understand Artemis's concern," Butler tried to calm her sister down, it obviously worked.  
"I know, I know, I was just trying to help her that's all," Juliet uttered pointlessly.  
"Juliet go see if our guest has regained conciseness, will you?" Artemis asked Juliet.  
"Yes, Arty," was her only reply.   
Upstairs, in one of the countless rooms in the Fowl Manor, a young, scared, and confused girl was starting to awake. The bright light stung her eye's, and she could feel the silk bed sheets she was laying in. Her head was swimming with pain, she tried to remember what could have caused it but her memory failed, completely.  
"Excuse me miss," Juliet was standing over the bed.  
"Where am-m I-I," aspired the young girl.  
"Your at the Fowl Manor," Juliet returned.  
"Who am I," the young girl was now sitting up, looking blankly into Juliet.  
"Arty! Arty! Come here, the poor girl has lost her memory!" Juliet called.  
Artemis and Butler, came rushing in (ok Butler rushed in, Artemis took awhile longer), to see what was going on. Juliet told them about her asking about who and where she is.   
"I think we have a common case of amnesia," Artemis stated. He looked at the girl, she seemed almost familiar to him, he quickly shook the thought away.  
"You mean, I might never remember who I am," she announced, knowing what amnesia is. "You say it like I've got the flu, or something!"  
Artemis observed her again, that voice, he knew that voice. "You don't know who you are, or where you came from," Artemis stated the obvious.  
"No, I don't," sobbed the young girl, as lowered her self down to the bed.  
"I am Artemis Fowl, this is Juliet, and Butler," Artemis paused. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
She shook her head.  
"Would you mind if we called you Jane Doe?"  
"Why that name?" asked the girl.  
"Because that's what unidentified bodies, I mean people are usually called," Artemis answered (although it's really because the author was tiered of calling her girl).  
"Sure, I can't think of a better one," she agreed.  
"We will leave you until morning, try to get some sleep, and we will figure this out at daybreak," Artemis advertised, as the three of them left the room.  
Of course she didn't sleep, she stared around the dark room for something to do. Her eye's caught a mirror. What did she look like? She climbed out of bed, and stared into it, she had blonde hair that went just passed her shoulders, she was wearing blue jeans and an old T-shirt, her eye's were green, and she looked about 14-15-ish. She looked around for more, but there was nothing in the room. She crawled back into the bed, she thought about, this Fowl kid. He seemed intelligent, kind of cruel, but intelligent. She closed her eye's and tried to get some sleep. She didn't, but she tried.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Artemis was having the same trouble, he wasn't getting much sleep, it was probably the fact that a strange female was sleeping down the hall. She seemed familiar, yet he couldn't place her in his memory. He liked her in some weird way, he felt the need to help her in anyway he could. Like he new her some how, like she wasn't really a stranger.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Amazingly Butler couldn't sleep either, like Artemis, he felt some sort of recognition of 'Jane'. Her voice appeared accustomed, like he had heard it before. Knowing that he had never seen her before, thought very little about her, and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
During breakfast Artemis, Butler, and 'Jane', talked about what should and would happen in the near future. Artemis offered to search for missing girls, on the Internet, and Butler agreed to show her around Wicklow, Ireland, to try and bring back any memories. Juliet took her shopping for some new close, and Artemis arranged for her to stay.  
Nothing helped, there were no missing girls, that fitted her description, and not one memory came back. A week went by and still nothing was coming back.  
Jane found herself in the library looking for a good novel to read. Nothing really caught her eye. She was about to give up when she noticed a small gold book. She reached over to touch it, but some ones hand got to it first.  
She jumped from surprise. "Artemis I didn't hear you come in," she tried to hide the fact that he scared the shit out of her.  
"Well, I was just looking for you," he lied, he was really watching her, and a good thing to, because she almost grabbed the book of the people.   
"Really, what ever for?" she new he was lying, she wished she could hear what he was thinking.  
"I was going to ask you if-" he thought for a second. "If you would like to go out for some ice cream?"   
"That would be nice Artemis," she smiled as Artemis put his arm around her, trying to hide the book, as he leaded her to the door. All of a sudden his thought swam into her head 'that was a close one.' "What did you say?"  
"Nothing, are you feeling ok, maybe ice cream isn't such a good idea," Artemis replied.  
"You didn't say anything just now?" Jane swore she heard something.  
"It might have been the T.V." Artemis thought of a scientific explanation.  
"Yeah must have been," Jane nodded. 'Juliet is probably watching the WWF, or some thing...' Jane starred at Artemis, his lips weren't moving. 'Wow, she is really pretty... Wait, oh God, she's looking, stay calm act natural...' She smiled at Artemis, and he nearly fell down the stairs.  
"Butler," Artemis summoned. "Would you please be kind enough to escort, Jane and myself to an ice cream Parlor?"  
"Why yes mister Fowl I would," in all of Butlers years he had never seen Artemis Fowl act this way for a lady.  
  
)0(  
Okay I was really bored today!!! This is Chapter number two!!! Is this soon enough of an update? 


	3. The Ice Cream Parlor

Editors Note: Ok, Ok, taking the advice of kitty (the stupid friend that is overly FanFic crazy) I will double space so it is easier to read... Sorry for any inconvenience... Oh and to every one else please don't try to flame me to hard... And I absolutely HATE the word SAID.... So if you have a probably with me never using the word said (I like to think of more descriptive words), well it's your problem... Oh and one last thing... Kitty, they like it when I update fast :D!!!!*-* Thank you...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much... I own, the mirror from the previous chapter, the vial, the ear   
piece, and the ice cream people... That is all, thank you and good night....   
  
Ice Cream Man 1: "You don't own me!!!"  
  
wicca_gurl: "Yes I do be quiet!!"  
  
Ice Cream Man 2: "I resent being called Ice Cream Man 2 !!!"  
  
wicca_gurl: "Stop arguing so I can finish the Chapter!!!"  
  
Ice Cream Man 1&2: "Fine, but we'll be BACK... Mu ha ha...!!!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"We are almost there," Butler informed Artemis, and Jane.  
  
"Thank you Butler," Artemis acknowledged. "What kind of ice cream do you like?"  
  
"I can't remember," Jane chuckled. 'Artemis, you imbecile, she can't remember anything, yet you manage to ask her the most obtuse question!'  
  
"Sorry if I offended you in any way," he managed to say after he stopped arguing with himself.  
  
"It's not a big deal," Jane was having fun listening to his thoughts. The car pulled into a parking lot, and screeched to a halt. 'Butler most get that fixed A.S.A.P.' Jane stopped midway getting out of the car.   
  
Flashback:  
  
"Holly, your taking to long! D'arvit! Get back to Haven, A.S.A.P., or how ever those  
Mud Men put it!" A voice shouted in her ear.  
  
"Mud Men?" Jane uttered dazed.  
  
"I'm sorry is some thing wrong?" Artemis snapped Jane back into reality.  
  
"No lets go inside, it's a little chilly," Jane replied. So all three continued into the parlor.  
"And what would you like miss?" asked the stewardess (A.K.A. Ice Cream Man 2).  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure I think I'll have umm," Jane's mind trailed off onto her flashback.  
  
"Try strawberry," thankfully Artemis cut in. "I hear it's ok."   
  
"Yes strawberry is fine," Jane nodded.  
  
"Are you sure everything is ok?" Artemis queried again.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," should she tell him, or not? She fought with herself for awhile. Not he would probably think she is crazy, Mud Men? Who would say such a thing.  
  
"Butler could you wait in the both beside us, I would like to talk to Jane alone, if that's all right with you?" Artemis asked him politely.  
  
"Yes, Artemis, if that is what you would like," Butler knew what Artemis was going to say, or at least a version of what was going to be mentioned in there conversation.  
  
"Here is your ice cream," a different waiter served it to them (A.K.A. Ice Cream Man 2).  
  
"Thank you," retorted both Jane and Artemis.  
  
There was a few moments of silence as they both started there ice cream. 'Ok now just tell her how you feel, you can do it... Come on you outsmarted the people, but you can't tell a girl how you feel... This is ridiculous...' "Do you like the Manor?" Artemis lowered his eye's to the table.  
  
"What, I mean yes it's a very nice umm, Manor," Jane almost laughed. 'Good thing he can't read your thoughts.'  
  
'You stupid head, do you like the Manor what kind of question is that?' Artemis fought with himself... Again...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Mean While...  
  
"Foaly you stupid mule where is Captain Short?" Root bellowed, even his eye's turned red... If that is possible.  
  
"I don't kn-know ssirr," the centaur studered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" the commander was a horrible mess, one of his LEPrecon agents is up on the surface and missing...  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, SHE TOOK THE POTION AND TOOK OFF THE MICROPHONE!" Foaly tried to explain.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Root was a little less irritated at the horse.  
  
"Well, I guess she wanted to stay up there, and not let us know about it. And she might succeed, I'm not sure if the potion will wear off," he paused to regain his thoughts. "We can't track her, because she umm, er human, no fairy blood in her, except her magic, but she was dumped off close to the Fowl Manor, maybe we could visit?"  
  
"The Fowl kid, you mean... You want us to go up there and talk to him?" Root asked stupidly.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Foaly grinned.  
  
"Fine tomorrow at noon, not another pod leaves here until then," Root knew full well that Holly could be anywhere, but why would she leave? He new ever since she was a little girl she wanted to be in the LEPrecon, so why did she suddenly leave? He was going to have to arrest her, and it's not going to be pretty.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Back in the parlor Butler decided that they should leave, before it gets to late, Artemis still hadn't made 'his move', and Jane continued to wonder who Holly was. The car ride home was slow and nothing really happened except the bickering between Artemis and himself. Jane was tired and went up stairs to sleep early.  
  
Jane woke up a few hours later, her stomach was tossing and turning. "Note to self, never eat ice cream before bed," she giggled and went down stairs to get a drink.  
  
Artemis was awaken by a small beeping noise. "Great, who the hell would page me at this hour?" Artemis went to his lab to look at his e-mails as he was instructed. It was from Foaly, it stated that him and commander root were coming for a visit. "What are they going to try and pin on me now, I haven't done a thing!"  
  
Jane was now standing at the door, she spotted the light on in the kitchen. "Umm... Is everything all okay?" she asked.  
  
Artemis jumped, his house guest surprised him, everyone had gone to bed a few hours ago. "Nothing just some late night er-" there was a long moment of silence, Artemis new he couldn't lie, which was really odd because besides brains, that's all he had. A few minutes passed and still no conversation was passed between them.  
  
Jane suddenly realized how dark and mysterious his eye's were. She her weight shifted uncomfortably. "You were saying," she waited to see if he would finish his sentence. She didn't have to wait long, Artemis didn't answer with words he kissed her.  
  
@_@  
Authors Note: I am no good at writing gushy love stuff, it took me over four hours to come up with this... ugh... The story is going to take an interesting twist... At least I think so, I try anyway... this ending is kind of stupid, but it was the best I could come up with...Oh and one last thing... I HATE THE WORD SAID.... Love you all... Ok most of you.... 


	4. I Think

Disclaimer: You know the Drill...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I've started writing a different story... I more complex and confusing one... I'm trying to write a Artemis Fowl/ Harry Potter one, but that doesn't matter. Oh yes and I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, like reviews.. Hint, Hint...  
  
Chapter Four: I Think  
  
Artemis awoke rather dazed. He rolled over in his bed staring into the wretched sun light peering into his room. The light assaulted his eye's as he tried to sit up. His gaze lingered over to the other side of his bed. Empty. His heart filled with hatred and sadness. Artemis remembered the night before, his kiss.  
  
Jane had pulled away from him, she had laughed at him. He had opened up, and she didn't care. Why had he fallen for a stranger, allowed her to stay, allowed her to eat and sleep here. And this is how she repaid him. Why had he been so nice in the first place. Why did he get his hopes up when he knew that she or any one rather would love him too.  
  
That night Jane had pulled away from him, she had laughed a little bit and then ran out of the room, leaving him muddled and confused. He replayed the image again and again, each time seeing the slight amusement in her eye's. What compelled him to do it in the first place? Did he have no self pride, did he care that his heart was being ripped out of his chest? Yes he did, and now he was going to pay for it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jane slowly revitalized. It was morning the sun shone on her face. She laid back down once she recanted the events of the night before.   
  
Artemis had been so kind to her, he liked her, he kissed her. It was the kiss that had confused her. He put all his trust in her, he didn't know who she was. She had to tell him about the fact she could read his mind. It would be the only way she could explain her reaction to it. And why she left him, and why she cried...  
  
(A/N: I wanted to leave a cliffy here, but my Internet is not working so I'll continue anyway, besides this is way too short...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast Juliet was humming a tune which was unidentified by all ears. Butler could feel the tension between the new girl and his master. Neither of them spoke, both looked down at their plates at the golden brown pancakes and no where else. Butler shifted uncomfortably, which was awkward for a man his size.  
  
"Juliet will you please desist," Artemis spat.  
  
"From doing what?" Juliet squealed, rather annoyed at his tone towards her.  
  
"From humming, it rather distracting," Artemis drawled. He continued to leer at his plate, not touching a single thing.  
  
"Fine!" she complied, crossing her arms infront of her.  
  
"Juliet, would you mind showing me where you found me?" Jane requested, hoping that Artemis's temper didn't rub off on her completely.  
  
Juliet only stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Please, maybe it will bring back some memory, and then I could go home," Jane pleaded more or less.  
  
"If you insist," Juliet looked worried, and so did Artemis.   
  
"Thank you Juliet, we should leave after breakfast," Jane suggested. Trying to keep her mind away from Artemis.  
  
Artemis's lips tightened with anger. He left the table, Butler trailing after him.  
  
"What's up with him," Juliet shot after he had left.  
  
'I bet I know' Jane thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold and wet that morning the sky barely blue. The grass was wet, the dew not completely dried up. Juliet had taken her to the forest behind the manor. It was dark even thought the sun shone brightly in the sky, a thick layer of leaves caked the ground. It smelled nice, a lot different then the house.  
  
"It was some where around here, I don't know what you must have been thinking there is only a small town a little ways away," Juliet sighed.  
  
"Do you know if anyone lives around here, any roads or houses?" Jane asked almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope, aside from the tree's you were the only thing here I found," Juliet answered.  
  
Jane was suddenly hit with a nagging question, it wouldn't go away, not in a million years. "Juliet?"  
  
"Yes," it was then she noticed the smile playing across her friends lips.  
  
"What were doing out late at night, alone in the woods?" Jane dragged on the 'alone' and watched her friend turn a rosy color.  
  
"I was well, I, saw, I, you, ugh," Juliet stammered.  
  
"Ah ha, you weren't alone who were you with, tell me please!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
"I can't Butler would kill me if he ever found out!" Juliet cried.  
  
"You were here with a boy weren't you," Jane smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, but you can't tell anyone! If you do I swear that I'll put you in a body bind and never let you go!" Juliet screamed.  
  
Jane chuckled. "Okay, okay, I won't tell," Jane laughed. She sat down beside her friend under a tree. It was then she noticed a small bottle, like a vial, a couple of feet away. "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Juliet asked.  
  
"That jar on the ground over there," she picked it up, and then noticed that there was a small wire with a speaker on the end of it.  
  
"I don't know, it must have been to dark out, and I didn't notice it," Juliet examined the objects.  
  
Just then the ground shook and the tree's around them stared to shake. When to horrid creature stepped toward them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun.... I left another cliffy... the he he... I would be more then welcome to answer any questions since I just confuse you more and more... It's my job... 


End file.
